Superman
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: This is a song fic (Using the song "Superman" by five for fighting) about Mirai Trunks after he beats the androids and Cell


Superman  
By: Prince Tyler Briefs  
Disclaimer: Would I seriously be writing this if I owned DBZ? I didn't think so.  
  
A/N: This is set in the Mirai time line and gives you a different side of Mirai Trunks. I think it's original, I don't know. I just heard this song on the radio and thought "This sounds like Mirai Trunks" so I'm gonna' try. Tell me if it sucks k?  
  
I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me  
  
Trunks sat on the park bench, watching the destruction that was still evident there. Everyone was to busy building their own lives to worry about a park.  
"So many gone, for no reason. Gohan, Goku, even my Dad." He turned his head to the sky, looking into the empty vastness of it. No one had thanked him for what he'd done, not many knew. Like Gohan and Cell he chose to remain unknown to protect his privacy. Usually flying was his escape from all the pain he could feel around him, but not anymore. Even his flying hadn't filled the empty space that seemed to grow in him everyday.   
  
I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me  
  
Trunks walked down the street, kicking up the small rocks that littered the cracked and broken cement.   
"Hey!" He turned, and came face to face with a young girl about his age.  
"You look sad. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Did you loose everyone to the androids?"  
"Everyone but my mom."   
"How sad. We were lucky; I managed to keep everyone but my dad. He was killed in one of the last battles. My grandfather said a mysterious young man beat them. I wish I could find him, and thank him for saving my grandfather." Trunks smiled inwardly, thinking about what she'd do if she knew. "Anyway I'm sorry about you're losing everyone, and I'm sorry I disturbed you. I just thought you looked so sad that maybe I could cheer you up a little."  
"Thanks, you did. But I better be going home now."  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see  
  
Trunks watched aimlessly in the general direction of his house, but he didn't want to be there. Now that the terror of the androids had left, and she didn't have to help people any more, his mom spent time crying for his father when she thought he wasn't around. She missed him, and it hurt to hear her cry. He told himself the truth, and knew that he missed him to. The Vegeta from the past had been hard with him, but never exactly cruel. Trunks knew that in his own special way his father loved him, even though he could only show it when Trunks was gone. After a while he even seemed to warm up to him, no longer completely ignoring him. Even letting him train with him once or twice. He missed his father from the past, and missed the father he'd never known from this timeline. And he missed having the homey atmosphere from the past.  
  
It may sound absurd…but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed…but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me  
  
It started to rain as he walked alone, and he pulled on his Capsule Corps jacket. He let his mind wander; imagining what it would be like if he somehow managed to get to Namek and get the dragon balls from there and wish his dad back. He imagined wishing everyone back, seeing the look on his mom's face, having Gohan back as well. He allowed himself a smile of pleasure, even though he knew it could never happen. He had no idea where the new Namek was, and even if he did he wouldn't be able to build a spaceship that would get him that far. He turned a corner, and his hand caught on a rusty piece of metal. It tore a thin gash across his hand. He just kind of looked at it as the blood dripped with the pouring rain and it fell to the ground.   
"More bloodshed." He whispered, and walked inside.  
  
Up, up and away…away from me  
It's all right…You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy…or anything…  
  
"Trunks there you are!" Bulma cried, running to him from the kitchen.  
"Hi mom."   
"Where have you been, you had me worried to death!" He smiled at her, remembering his past mother saying something similar to that upon his return from an intense battle with Cell. He's always enjoyed how she had loved him, even though he wasn't technically her son.  
"I'm okay mom, I just had to lose myself for a little while." Bulma gave him one of her concerned and loving smiles.  
"I know how that is sometimes. But I still worry about you. No matter what your always my little boy. Never forget that okay?"  
"Yeah. But don't worry about me mom, I'm alright."  
"I know. But I'm a mom, and worrying is in my job description." They both laughed at this, even though Trunks mentally kicked himself for 'causing his mom to worry more. She had enough as it was without him doing things like that.   
  
  
I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees  
  
Trunks looked at the stars, barely shinning through the dispersing clouds. Silently he climbed out the window, deciding to try and leave the pain for a minute for a wild ride in the clouds. Silently he jumped into the air and took off, letting the crisp night air flow over his bare arms. The thrill of flying overpowered every other emotion for a moment. He smiled and turned a loop-DA-loop, just for the heck of it. In that time period he forgot himself, forgot everything he'd left on the ground, concentrating solely on the thrill of flying.   
  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
  
It's not easy to be me.  



End file.
